kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Lock Dealer Sid
The mysterious sold Lockseeds to the youths of Zawame City to facilitate their Inves Games. After receiving his Genesis Driver, Sid uses the Cherry Energy Lockseed to become . History When Yuya approached Sid, he gives him the Sengoku Driver, which then end up in the Helheim forest. He is also the last person who saw Yuya, before he mysteriously disappears after gaining the belt from him. Kota and Mai visits him in Drupers and asked him about the Sengoku Driver. He tells them that the belt works for whoever the first to wear the belt was, which only locks to the first wearer. Sid then would give them Lockseeds to help them win, but Kota and Mai couldn't buy the Lockseeds. As he hears that Team Baron is losing badly, Sid offers Kaito the Sengoku Driver, along with the Banana Lockseed. Sid later appears just as Armored Riders Gaim and Baron are about to fight as he changes the rules when more Armored Riders joins the game and gave each of them a Lockvehicle. Mitsuzane approaches Sid and buys a Sengoku Driver from him. Sid then discloses that he knows about his brother and father and how that they are members of the board of the Yggdrasill Corporation. Mitsuzane convinces Sid to give him the belt, which made Sid take a liking to the boy. He then left the belt behind and told Mitsuzane to return it, if he was his old self. As he overhears from Hideyasu that they want to be on the same level as Kaito, Sid offers Sengoku Drivers to Ryoji and Hideyasu. In Takatora's limo, Sid shows Takatora a list of "test subjects" that have the Sengoku Driver, but he decides not to see the list as Sid leaves the car. Sid then begins plotting something, as he knows that Takatora's younger brother is a user of a Sengoku Driver and that he could use this knowledge to his advantage. How he plans to exploit this information for his own intentions is unknown at this time. Sometimes later, Sid gives the Sengoku Driver along with the Durian Lockseed to Sonomura, the leader of Team Red Hot. Sid visits Team Gaim's garage as he would ask if Mitsuzane stole the Suika Lockseed. Mitsuzane tell Sid that he might steal the item from his brother and saying that he and Sid are "friends". The team leaders approach to Sid as they want to get Lockvehicles, but Sid says that they are not ready until Christmas. Later, Ryoma ask Sid about his plan giving Lockvehicles to the Armored Riders, as Sid reply to him that he have no clue. After the Armored Riders finish their game in the forest, Kota and Mitsuzane give him a box of Lockseeds and the former tells Sid that they are no longer their test subjects. After Kota and Mitsuzane leave, Sid remarks that "it's time to close up the shop." Later, Sid was in a meeting along with Takatora, Ryoma, and DJ Sagara (as a hologram) about the disease that the citizens are having. Sid and Takatora were in a meeting about the Genesis Driver, until Takatora got a call about the Hase's madness, which ended their meeting. He later arrives along with Takatora, Ryoma, and Yoko as they transform, and he, as Sigurd, fought the Inves. After he finishes off the Inves, he cancels his transformation and reveals himself to Kota and tells him that he was doing "justice", before the Kurokage Troopers appear and take Kota away. Before Kota could enter the Crack, Sid appears to stop him by force. They transform as they start fighting when they entered the Crack. He manage to overpowered Gaim, but Baron arrives as they overpowered Sigurd before they escape. As he prepares to finish of Gaim and Baron, Marika stops him as Yoko tells Sid that she is following Ryoma's orders. Later, Takatora was upset about Sid giving the Sengoku Driver to Mitsuzane without his permission as Ryoma appears on screen telling his reason of letting Kota and Kaito escape. Ryoma then noticed that something is missing as Sid suspects that one of their comrades had something to do with their escape. After Gaim finished off the Inves, Sid discovers where the missing items (the Genesis Core and Lemon Energy Lockseed) are. Personality One of Takatora's subordinates, Sid is loyal to him in carrying tasks. As seen in the beginning, he and plays a major role in Inves Games where he sells Lockseeds at the Drupers in order for Yggdrasill Corporation to conduct an experiment on the Lockseeds. When Mitsuzane becomes Armored Rider Ryugen, Sid tries to keep this as a secret for a while and having awareness on the boy's darker personality. He also seems to calm and act cool in dangerous situations, as seen when Takatora was furious at him for keeping Mitsuzane's double life as an Armored Rider a secret. Arms - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14 t. *'Kicking power': 18.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Sigurd's default cherry-based armored European Viking form, accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Sigurd's only defining trait is his kicking power, which is the strongest of all the New Generation Riders. His other stats, however, are average. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Sigurd's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Quotes *''"Give it back to me when you feel like your old self again, kid."'' - Sid as he leaves the Sengoku Driver to Mitsuzane. *''"Children are always trying to gain greater power. No matter how dangerous that power is to them, of course no adult would ever dive into such danger."'' - Sid upon viewing the Beat Riders and Armored Riders as test subjects. *''"'Why'? Seems fairly obvious to me. I destroyed a monster that was attacking our citizens. I'd say that's "justice" isn't it."'' - Sid's callous reply to Kota after destroying the Hekija Inves while knowing full well that it used to be Hase. *''"Part of being an adult is having the nerve to do the dirty work that needs doing."'' - Sid's justification to Kota for killing Hase Behind the scene Portrayal Sid is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Sigurd, his suit actor is . Etymology *His current alias, Sid, is a play on the name of his merchandise: Lockseeds. *As for his Kamen Rider alias, Si'gur'd contains Sid's name. **His Rider design is based on the Norse hero Sigurd. Gallery Forms Pictures Vlcsnap-2014-01-27-18h53m06s122.png|Cherry Energy Arms Other Pictures 1390692103386.jpg|Sid, without his hat, before the helmet forms Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-8, 10, 11, 13-16 References http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/kamen-rider-gaim-energy-rider-names.html Category:Civilian Category:Antiheroes Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Mystic Riders